


Please...

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup can’t make a deal with Viggo when all Viggo wants is his body.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947739
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Please...

“ _ Please _ …” Hiccup moaned. “Please stop.” He twisted his head, pulled against his bonds again though it was no use and his wrists were bloody from the coarse rope. 

“I’m not quite finished with you yet,” came Viggo’s husky voice near his ear. 

Hiccup furrowed his brow. He wanted to cry, but he wouldn’t. He would save that for after, for when he wasn’t being molested and raped. Viggo had three fingers inside of him, and Hiccup had never had anything in his body like this before. It hurt, but brought him pleasure all at once, and he couldn’t begin to understand. He was tied to Viggo’s bed, his prosthetic taken from him, completely naked, bent in a compromising position so that his ass was exposed. His legs were tied to his wrists so that he was bent in half. Viggo hadn’t even gotten his cock in him yet and seemed to be having fun with this. That horrified Hiccup. He knew this man would get great pleasure from raping him, and that scared him terribly. 

“I don’t… I don’t want this.”

“Doesn’t matter, my dear Hiccup.” Viggo nibbled at his ear, pushing his fingers in and out of him. “Because I do.”

“What do you want from me?” Hiccup asked. “I’ll give you anything.”

Viggo hovered near Hiccup’s lips, and Hiccup turned his head away. He didn’t want the man to kiss him. His lips found his jaw instead, and he shivered. Disgust like nothing he’d ever felt before coiled through his insides. 

“Then give me your body.” 

“ _ No-o-o _ .” Hiccup tugged at his bonds again. Oh, that hurt. Blood glistened and trickled down his wrists. 

Viggo laughed. “It would appear you have no choice.” He was pulling his fingers from him, and Hiccup panted in relief. Viggo wasn’t touching him for the moment.

He didn’t watch as the other man got off the bed and undressed. He  _ especially  _ didn’t watch when he heard him slicking up his cock with oil. It was time, and Hiccup would never be ready for this, could never truly brace himself. He was about to be raped. 

Viggo climbed onto the bed, put one hand on the back of Hiccup’s right leg. He ran his hand over it, as if trying to soothe him. It just made Hiccup shudder in revulsion. 

Hiccup winced when he felt the head of Viggo’s cock pressing against his hole. Then it was being submerged in him, inch by inch, and Hiccup couldn’t find his breath. Viggo was  _ big. _

“G-get it out!” Hiccup cried. He’d never felt sensation like this before, the burning friction on his insides, the sweetness of being full. But it was too much. “It’s too much!”

“Sh, my dear. You’ll adjust.”

Viggo was now sheathed in him completely, and he put his other hand on his left leg. He threw his head back and laughed heartily, victoriously. He’d wanted this from the start, and now he was getting it. 

Hiccup bit his lip. He’d already decided that he wouldn’t cry. 

But, that didn’t matter, because tears slipped free as Viggo began moving. 


End file.
